


The story of Kyuhyun and a hungry girl

by cherryinvain



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Mary Sue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryinvain/pseuds/cherryinvain
Summary: Kyuhyun decides to travel to the Netherlands as a last vacation before joining the army





	

Being allowed to travel for leisure was a rare occurrence for Kyuhyun. It would usually be about a photo shoot, a show, a meeting, something work-related. But not this time: this was his moment, his chance. Soon he wouldn’t be able to go outside his own city, let alone travel abroad.

 _Gloomy office job awaits,_ he thought grimly.

When asked about where he wanted to go, he had picked the Netherlands. There was something fascinating about a country only half above water. Besides, Siwon said it was nice, and Siwon had practically travelled all over the world. He knew about this stuff.

So there he was, gazing at Magere Brug and the river Amstel, comfortably sitting in a nearby café, amusing himself by playing the role of the nonchalant tourist having double cappuccino.  It was a bit chilly, but sunny. The day couldn’t possibly get any better.

He was taking a sip of said cappuccino when he suddenly found his whole face inside the mug.

_What the--_

A girl had been passing right behind him and had –he hoped accidentally–pushed his chair. She was now blabbering things in a language he wasn’t sure was meant to be understood by humans, but by the look on her face, he assumed she was apologizing.

He couldn’t understand a thing, his eyelashes were dripping with coffee cream, everyone in the cafe clearly found him incredibly interesting to look at, and he felt stupid. These things never happened to him. He was supposed to be enjoying the idyllic sunny day, dammit; becoming a laughable sight hadn’t been on his itinerary. He mentally noted that he should never, ever speak of this incident to Hyukjae.

There were three more girls accompanying the one who had turned his face into a cupcake, and one of them was intensely staring at him. There was something in her gaze that was different from everyone else’s stare. It was… dare he think it… _hunger_?

“Please excuse my friend, she didn’t mean to bump into you.” The hungry girl approached and spoke in English. English. Yes, _that_ he could understand. Somewhat.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” he mumbled back, conscious of his accent.

The girl got a napkin from the table and came closer to him, bending down to his level. “It’s not okay, look at your face. Let me clean this for you.”

_Is she trying to seduce me?_

She began wiping the cream off his face very slowly, as if on purpose. As she moved her arm around, her chest was moving along with it. Kyuhyun tried really hard not to stare, but it was right in front of him and he found it was impossible.

_Holy shit, her boobs are huge, must be at least D cup... NO, don’t look at them, don’t look, she’ll notice, stop it now, you’re a grown ass man, YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF._

They didn’t make boobs like that in Korea. It really wasn’t his fault, he was just curious.

Yup, curiosity it was. 

The girl didn’t seem to notice his turmoil, or if she did, she was doing an excellent job hiding it. She was now using another napkin to finish cleaning him up. It’d been just a few seconds, but his tight pants told another story.

The sweet torture went on for a few seconds more and it felt as if the café had turned into an empty place with just two people inside. He didn’t care about the girls giggling and people’s necks extending from other tables to get a better view of what was happening. There was just him and the girl with the wonderful boobs. It’d be a good idea for a future music video if it wasn’t so PG-13 (NC-17, if thoughts count).

_I wonder if she uses lace. I like lace._

The girl finished her work. “All done. I’ve cleaned you up thoroughly,” she said emphasizing the last words which almost made him choke.

He forced himself to speak. “Th-thank you very much…?”

“Awie. You can call me Awie.” She was grinning.

“My name is Cho—”

“Cho Kyuhyun, yes, I know.”

_Huh…_

“You know me?”

A little voice inside his head was happily screaming with pride.

“I’ve been your fan for years.”

_This is bad._

He had somehow managed to get attracted to a fan and stare at her boobs. He’d never live this down.

Awie turned to shush her friends who were still giggling behind them. He had no idea what they were saying, but they looked like they were having loads of fun witnessing their exchange. Then she turned back to him. “I never thought I’d be able to see you up close randomly like this. I suppose you’re on vacation and I’d hate to be a bother, but… can I have your autograph?”

Kyuhyun’s English was good enough so he could understand her, but now he felt like a cat had bitten his tongue and he couldn’t utter a word.

_What do I say now, think, think!_

“Okay, where… I sign?” he managed to say in the end, getting up from his seat.

She opened her bag, got out her wallet, and then a picture of him out of it. It was one of the mini pictures that usually came with an album.

_She carries my picture around._

_!!!!!!_

He was flustered. “I don’t have a pen.”

“No problem,” she said, “You can use mine.”

She took a pen out of her bag, placed the picture on her right boob and gave him the pen. “Here. You can sign now.”

Kyuhyun felt like he was going to explode. If this were a Korean variety show, they’d add little sweat drops on his face for broadcasting. Or flames.  Both very accurate.

He chuckled nervously and avoided looking at her directly in the eye. She appeared to be amused and expectant, so why not indulge her? There could be no harm, right?  She didn’t look like the type who would tell the whole world on social media.

_At least I hope so because I’ll die if I don’t do it._

The pen seemed to be happily bouncing up and down while he signed.

_Lucky pen._

He used his long signature. Too bad the picture was small or else he could have added a message. Just for her sake of course. Such a pity.

When he was done, he lingered a bit before taking his hand away and certainly she had noticed because he could see a hint of a smirk.

“That was so _nice_ of you, Cho Kyuhyun. I'm surprised you... accepted.” She sounded pleased and genuinely surprised. She turned to look at her friends who were telling her something.

_Is she going away? Noooo. Stay._

“I have to go because we have this class and unfortunately I can’t miss it or else I'll fail it.” It seemed as though it hurt her to say the words.

“Oh…” He tried not to sound disappointed. “Yes, school is important. You go study.” Weird Korean accent be damned.

She looked like she wanted to say something but was hesitating. “Erm... again, please excuse my friend, but… to be honest I _had_ to make her do it so I could come talk to you. I couldn’t believe it when I saw you sitting there all alone, I thought I was dreaming,” she finally confessed.

She was now truly behaving like a fan. He was used to this. This was normal.

Her boobs were still there though. And they were damn distracting.

“It’s okay, A-Awie. It was nice to meet you,” he said politely. He had to be a responsible celebrity and do some damage control.

He mentally snorted at himself.

_As if she doesn’t know I’ve been staring at her boobs. But it’s all her fault! What is she, going around with boobs like that._

Awie didn't seem to mind his staring at all. In fact, he suspected she was enjoying it.

“It was really nice to meet you, too. You have no idea how nice. I will never forget. Thanks so much!”

 _There's stars in her eyes; she's one of my sweet fans, after all._ Kyuhyun felt a wave of affection hit him. It often happened when displayed with fan adoration.

She turned to join her friends and leave, but before he could return to his seat, she came back and grabbed his butt. Firmly.  There was no time to react.

“I couldn’t leave without doing that, I’m sorry!” she said laughing and left almost running.

She turned again and waved goodbye, to which he awkwardly responded by waving back.

“Goodbye!”

*********

“Looking at Netherlands postcards again, are we? Remembering _someone_ in particular?”

Hyukjae didn't know how to shut up about certain things and Kyuhyun mentally cursed himself for having talked about her, despite his initial hesitation. If only he had listened to his instint and never shared with anyone. But it was too late.

“Is this about the boob fan again?” Heechul chimed in.

“HER NAME IS NOT BOOB FAN, HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO STOP SAYING THAT.”

Kyuhyun was going to kill them both, he was.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Awie’s boobs were not harmed during production. Unsure about Kyuhyun’s bits. 
> 
> A/N: This was a birthday ficlet written by @cherryinvain, with invaluable help and support from @crazyAicha. Happy Birthday Awie! <3


End file.
